1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a printed circuit board in which a semiconductor package and a printed wiring board are bonded to each other through a bonding member, and an electronic apparatus having the printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some printed circuit boards to be used in a portable computer have a printed wiring board on which a semiconductor package of a Ball Grid Array (EGA) or Chip Sized Package (CSP) type is mounted. In the printed circuit boards, a semiconductor package and a printed wiring board are connected to each other through a plurality of solder balls. However, a structure for fixing the printed wiring board to the semiconductor package is separately employed in order to ensure a connecting reliability.
For example, a corner of the semiconductor package is fixed to the printed wiring board through a bonding member formed by a resin. A filling position of the bonding member is adjacent to a solder bonding portion and peripheral components. For this reason, a situation in which the bonding member flows into the solder bonding portion and the peripheral components might occur. There is disclosed a technique for forming a convex portion on the printed wiring board through silk printing, thereby suppressing a spread of the bonding member in order to cope with the problem (see JP-A-2007-48976 (Page 8, FIG. 5)).
Even if the spread of the bonding member can be suppressed by using the technique, however, there is a possibility that the peripheral components might be broken in a maintenance work. More specifically, in recent years, a reduction in a size of an electronic apparatus has been advanced and there is employed high density mounting in which other peripheral components are disposed just in the vicinity of the bonding member. When the bonding member is removed in order to carry out the maintenance work such as an exchange and repair of the semiconductor package, accordingly, there is a possibility that heat might influence and break the other peripheral components when the bonding member is heated to be softened.
On the other hand, there is a possibility that the fixation of the semiconductor package to the printed wiring board might be insufficient when an amount of the bonding member to be disposed is decreased in consideration of the peripheral components.